


Height Issues

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [40]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Caesar enjoys watching Tiberius struggle.





	Height Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating the stuff I'm supposed to be working on and got inspired to do this. I love this pairing. There isn't enough fics on them!!! The height difference between Todd and Christian is accurate. Todd being an even 6ft and Christian being 5.6. Sorry for the wait in the other stuff. Thank you guys for your support, patience, comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries. I hope you enjoy!

It was fun to watch. Really, Caesar loves just propping himself against the door frame, silent as can be. He was patient enough to wait for his coffee. With the morning light filtering in through the kitchen window, seeing Tiberius climb up on the counter to reach for the cereal. Or the bowls. Or the cups. Whichever item it was that Gaius had put up high the night before. The way his ass was extended. Like a proper little thot. 

Tiberius’ head whips around at the snort. 

“I’m caught.” He smiles with his hands in the air. The angry glare he receives in return was worth it. 

“Staring.  _ Again _ . Yes, ha-ha, Gaius. You’re what? Two inches taller than I am?” 

“Four.” Caesar corrects without missing a beat. “Four very long,” he starts stalking forward, “and very  _ useful _ inches.” Tiberius sucks in a harsh breath eyes widening, sparkling amber in the sun. 

“Useful? Only if you know what to  **do** with those extra inches.” Tiberius whispers up at him. Caesar smirks, quirking his eyebrows. 

“I can show you. If you’re wanting.” He breathes back in Tiberius’ ear. Admittedly, Caesar loves to see the goosebumps fly across his tan skin. Loves being the cause. 

“H-here?” Caesar hums running his tongue along the shoulder of Tiberius’ tank top. The salty taste of his lover serving only to harden his already thickening cock. 

“Here.” A wet kiss moving north, “The table.” A careful bite to the tendon between neck and shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from Tiberius. “The hallway.” 

“Fuck. Gaius.” Caesar smirks, burying his face into Tiberius’ neck. He knows how much the younger likes his morning stubble. 

“The bathroom.” He cups the back of Tiberius’ thighs giving a quick squeeze before lifting him up, placing him on the counter. “And then  _ finally _ our bed. Where I will show you how I use these extra four inches.” Tiberius laughs hoarsely. 

“Is that what you want, Gaius?” Caesar suppresses a shiver when Tiberius flicks open Caesar’s house robe. “To pin me down?” Tiberius fiddles with the waistband of the blond’s boxers, “Make me writhe? And scream your name?” Caesar sighs, running his hands up the sides of Tiberius’ shirt.

“I want it as much as you do, you mouthy brat.”Caesar growls. Tiberius laughs softly. 

“Well, that’s too bad.” Tiberius states pushing Caesar away from him and hoping down. 

“Wha-where the fuck are you going?” He demands, whirling around watching Tiberius flounce out of the room. 

“Getting ready for work you pervert.” Was the shout back he got. 

“Work? You’re choosing work over sex? With me?” His heart skipped a beat when Tiberius pops his head around the corner. 

“Get me a bowl from the top shelf where you put it, you asshole.” Caesar’s mouth drops when Tiberius disappears again. 

“You’re refusing to fuck me because you’re short?” Disbelief soaks into his  _ soul _ listening to Tiberius laughing down the hall. “You fucking cunt!” He laughs back barely using the tips of his toes to grab a bowl setting it on the counter before running down the hall a smile splitting across his face. 


End file.
